regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
One-Shots Solum: Episode 04
:Aired between Rollplay Episode 24 & 25 Recap Friday Night Autumn. It is just after sundown and the party are in a tavern in the unwalled town of Redwarren, south of The Lost Woods in the Palanthas region. A Halfling approaches the party, delivers a letter, then rushes away. Hiro reads the letter to the group: :I am looking for a set of adventurers willing to undertake a secret & dangerous mission. The rewards can be great. :Meet me behind the Red Barn tonight. While in the tavern Guy Wildwind flirts with a dwarf named Barbera, but it goes poorly. Hiro goes to talk with Barbera, but Guy stops him forcefully. It breaks out into a fight between Guy and Hiro, and the party is thrown out of the bar, with the help of a different group of adventurers. The party head to the Red Barn at the edge of the town and wait. After some time a Hunchback Cleric of Voraci named Uncle Oris arrives. He explains that there is a Green Dragon in the Lost Woods to the north that has been attacking the surrounding towns. While Uncle Oris's friend is dealing with the Dragon, Uncle Oris wants the party to steal the Dragon Eggs. 100 gold per dragon egg. The plan is for Uncle Oris's friend to distract the dragon and make it go somewhere else tomorrow afternoon. The party is to go after the Green Dragon Eggs tomorrow night and then bring it back to this Red Barn. The party accept the job. Before leading town, the party go to a different tavern to get more drinks then heads out towards the Lost Woods. It is a new moon, so it s very dark. The party light they way with torches. The halfing Ernest & the Dwarf Hiro slow down the party. Saturday Morning The party walk though the night and into the dawn of the next day. The party decide to rest for 4 hours, with Theran keeping watch alone, but ends up getting very drunk. 2 hours into the rest, a huntsman comes up to the party and warns them that the Lost Woods are dangerous, there are restless dead there. After the huntsman leaves, Hiro takes over the watch and everyone else goes back to sleep. Theran vomits before passing out. Saturday Afternoon It is around noon when everyone wakes up. The party break camp and head back travel north. A few hours later they arrive at the edge of the Lost Woods. The party venture in, and start searching for the Green Dragon's Lair. The thick woods blocks much of the sunlight above. Saturday Evening The party travel until the sun starts to set. The party, exhausted, take another rest. After half an hour Hiro, who is on watch, he spots 6 skeletons. Hiro wakes up the party. The party fight off the skeletons. The party defeat the group of skeletons and spot some more skeletons on the way. The party flee southwards, with Guy points the direction the party came into the forest from. From the south the party spot a group of zombies. The party turn westward. After some time the party run into a group of skeletons 8 feet in front of them. The party fight the group of skeletons. A skeleton knocks out Slayn, and Hiro stabilises them. The rest of the party beat down the animated skeletons. The party retreat before the zombies can catch up, with Guy carrying Slayn. Eventually the party escape of the Lost Woods and enter the sparse forest outside it. After it is clear they aren't being followed, the group decide to head back towards Redwarren in the dark, carrying Slayn. Sunday Morning At dawn the party make camp. 7 hours later they wake up. Slayn is still unconscious. The party keep moving towards Redwarren. Sunday Afternoon The party get back to Redwarren. The party go to a Red Barn and there is no sign of Uncle Oris. The party head back to a inn. After Theran buys some more drinks, they get a bed for Slayn, then everyone rests. Monday The party wake up, except Slayn is still passed out. Hiro magically heals Slayn up. The party decide to rest another day. Tuesday Hiro heals the party of more of their injures. Wednesday Hiro heals more of the party, then the party set out from Redwarren. By evening they get back to the edge of the Lost Woods. Thursday Morning The party venture into the forest at dawn to return to their search of the Dragon's Lair. Hours into their search they see a circle of knocked over trees with a cave in the centre. The party assume the cave is the Dragon's Lair, so venture inside. They find 3 Green Dragon Eggs, but one of the eggs is cracked and empty. Guy goes to investigate and a Green Hatching attacks with a bite, knocking Guy unconscious. The rest of the party attack the Hatchling. During the long fight, Hiro heals up Guy. The gravely injured Hatching breaths a noxious gas breath weapon at the party except Theran who is out of range. Slayn, Hiro, and Ernest are knocked out by the gas. Guy and Theran continue to fight the Hatching, but are clawed and bitten down to unconsciousness. The Hatching eats the unconscious party. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes